What just happened!
by BFFSES
Summary: Four girls are sitting at home doing nothing and get a surprised visit by the Akatsuki. Will they kill the girls on the spot or will they let 'em live. I know a bunch of ppl have written stories like these an I wanted to try making one so plz R&R.


(A.N. I don't own any naruto characters. And this will always be sometimes yuki's pov)

''talking''

'thinking'

We find our characters in NYC summer is coming to an end so the four girls think of what to do next. Yuki is the oldest one in the group she has long white hair, purple eyes, and is 5'5. Her parents own the house but went on vacation with her friends family. Joy has short dirty blonde hair, pink eyes, and is 5'5. Amy is the girly girl in the group she has orange hair that go a little past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and is 5'6. Emily is Amy's younger sister she has long light brown hair with sunkissed highlights (their original) and is 5'3. Yuki and Emily are sitting in front of the T.V. playing HALO. Amy is sitting next to us painting her nails while look at a jonas brothers mag. Joy was sitting on the couch reading a book. (she is sometimes the quiet one in our group)

Emily:''I'M GONNA WIN!!'' with that being said she jinxed it and with another flash of lighning the power went out.

Emily:''NOOOOOOOOO! I was just about to beat my high score!''

Yuki:''chillax exterminator it's not the end of the world.''

Out of fustration Emily fell on her back AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

walking over to the other side of the room I grabed the flashlight that was on the other side of the room. I shown it where I heard the scream.

Amy:''Nick talk to me!!'' hot pink nail polish went all over nick's face.

Emily:''sorry i'll buy you a new one.''

After we lit a few candels so we could see we decided to get something to eat. We still had some leftover chinese food from breakfest this morning so we decided to eat that. 'Cause the power was out we coulden't think of anything to do except for Joy who stole the flashlight and continued reading her book.

Amy:''how bout I go get my Ipod so will at least have something to listen to.''

''sure'' we said all together. A few minutes after she went up the stairs we heard her scream and she came running down the stairs and insted of her tan skin her face was pale and she was shaken.

Emily:''what happened!?''

Amy:''I went upstairs to get my Ipod an-and there was a guy sitting on my bed!!''

Joy:''what did he look like?''

Amy:''all I could tell was that he had red eyes''

Yuki:''Joy can I have the flashlight'' when she handed me the flashlight I went to walk upstairs. Making my way down the hall when I got to the guest's room I looked around and didn't see anyone or anything.I was just about to leave when something wrap around my ankle and pulled landing on the floor with a big thump grabing onto the door frame.

Yuki:''GUYS!!''

I could hear them running up the stairs when I saw them turn around the corner I was so relieved ''little help'' Emily asked. ''just a little'' Amy and Joy came over to help me they both grabed me by the arms and started to pull. Emily walked to my ankle trying to get the string from my ankle off ''AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!''

Joy:''NOW WHAT!!'' looking up to see what Em was screaming aout moved the light to where Em was looking at then her jaw droped. When Amy looked insted of her jaw droping she let go of my hand which Joy marg lose her grip and let go and I was sliding across the floor. In a few seconds I felt myself stop looking up to see who pulled the only thing I could do was stare. Joy still had the light on his face he had red hair and very cold brown/red eyes.

''okimasu'' (get up) he said leaning down a few inches from my face only problem was we didn't know what he said.''ima'' (now)

Amy:''does anyone know what hes saying?'' we all shooked our heads. He grabed me by the arm and started to pull me out of the room.

Joy:''get the phone and call the men in blue.'' Em came to the stairs till she stoped and came back ''they're in the living room!'' Once I got out of the room I slipped out of his grasp and all of us ran into My room and locked the door.

Em:''now what do we do''

Amy:''stay calm we can think of someting'' When there was a loud knock and the the two sister gave out a sonic death ray scream.

Yuki:''there'' pointing to my closet I ran over there opened it up in there was a little passage way Amy went first then me, Em,Joy. Which lead to the basement after all of us got in Joy closed the closet door and put the frame over the secret passage. Once we got to the basement we could hear the commotion going on upstairs. We started to head towards a window till we heard footsteps behind us something covered are mothes and hit all of us on the back of the neck.

We woke up around the same time we were all tied up and placed in a circle on the living room floor. There were about 10 people sitting on the couch there was michael jackson's twin, redhead, blondie, a dude in an orange mask,blue faced guy, a man with red eyes, silver hair person, a man with a mask covering his face, a lady with blue hair, and a man with lots of piercings. There was no talking between the two groups for a good five minutes. Every time Em would get nervous she would always get the hiccups all three of us looked in horror at are friend who was holding her breath trying so hard not to let out that annoying sound.

Joy:''Emily...BREATH ALREADY!!''

with that she took a deep breath in then exhaled and continued to do so until she knew that she wasen't going to hiccup anytime soon. Turning are attention to the people on the couch we got many angry glares.

Amy:''why are they looking at us like that?''

wierd guy with earings:''where are we?''

"..."

Amy:''HOW CAN THEY SPEAK ENGLISH THEY COULDEN'T BEFORE!?''

In the middle of her talking she backed up away from the freaks which made me and Joy crash into the wall after a few seconds of silence MJ's twin started to laugh.

wierd guy with earings:''I'll ask you again. Where are we?''

Yuki:''my house.'' I said with my face in my la p after getting my nose smashed into the wall by a very nervous friend who was starting to get tears on the side of her eyes.

wierd guy with earings:''what is the name of ur village?''

Amy:''village? are these guys tourists?''

Yuki:''you are currently in New York City if you go west for 9 blocks you'll see where the twin towers stood and there are some nice resturants around there and before you leave would you mind to untie us my arms are starting to go a little numb.'' After that being said the man with red eyes placed his hands on My neck the with the other hand cut the rope that united all of us together then in one swift motion threw me across the living room table. When I started to reach the end of the table I used her feet to push off the table doing a backflip landed on the floor. The bad news was my hands were still tied behind my back,I broke the expensive vase that was on the table with pieces of it in my back, and lets not forget scarlet who started to come towards me with a sword.

I could feel a piece of the vace near to where my hands were and I started to cut the rope on the piece of glass. I was almost done till I was interupted by a swinging the man swinging his sword at my face ducking behind one of the chairs then darted for the kitchen still trying to cut the rope I got my hands free as soon as I got to the kitchen hearing the man coming closer I ran up the up the servent's stairs. Running to the end of the hall I went up to the widow's walk then quickley running over to the edge of the walk just about to scream for help when I felt something cover my mouth and the pieces of glass being pushed deeper into my back. Then I felt the man throw me over his soldier and started to walk back down the stairs, needless to say I was in to much pain to complain about the pain that was coming from my back. Once we got back down stairs I heard my friends gasp in union then I felt the form under me leave and fell face first on the hard wood floor. Feeling a foot poke me in the ribs I looked up to see the blonde being the cause of my pain coming from the left side of my body.

Yuki:''not helping.''

blondie:''just making sure itachi didn't kill you,yeah.''

Yuki:''sure you were.''

Joy:''Yuki do you want me to call the hospital?''

Yuki:''forget the hospital call a store that has another vase like that one. If my parents find out it's broken i'm so in trouble.''

Emily:''Like the time you broke that old china doll?''

Yuki:''I didn't do that.''

Emily:'' don't you remember bryan was under your bedroom window being himself you grabed the china doll and dropped it on his head?''

Yuki:''oh that doll.''

Amy:''And your parents will know you broke it with the pieces of it sticking out of your back.''

Standing up I went to go get the phone that was hanging on the wall when I felt a hand put preasure on my shoulder which made me fall on my butt with a loud thump. Looking up to see the one called Itachi glaring down at me.

Yuki:''Do you mind if I use the phone?'' Standing up slowly to make sure he didn't break my butt.

Itachi:''yes.'' I could feel my eyebrow twitching when he said that who did he think he was to throw me across the table,chase me upstairs,break my 'rents vase and the pieces in my back,carry me down stairs,throw me on the floor,and now tell me that I wasen't allowed to call the hospital.

Yuki:''may I ask why?''

Itachi:''because I said so.''

Yuki:''...1.Thats like saying the worlds flat 2.I need medical treatment 3.it is my phone.

Itachi:''no.''

Yuki:''thats it i'm walking.''

Joy:''Yuki, it's 12 blocks away.''

Yuki:''So I could use the exercise.''

Amy:''You would probally pass out half way there.''

Yuki:''Then what do you suggest.''

Joy,Amy,Emily:''...''

Yuki:''see ya later.''

a voice:''deidara.'' After that I felt something grab my waist and lift me from the floor pushing the person trying to take off and run but whatever it was had alot more upper body strength then I did. Looking at the voice who had told the thing to pick me up was none other than the guy with the piercing all over his face.

"take her upstairs and take out the glass shards out. Tobi take the other girls and put that in the room we came in before."

tobi,deidara:''yes pein.''

'Wait in order to get the glass out of my back he has to...oh no' Before I knew it we were alredy upstairs and we were close to my bedroom.

Yuki:''PUT ME DOWN!!'' I felt him drop me on my bedroom floor then he walked over to my door and locked it then he slowly started to walk towards me. Getting very nervous I ran to the farthest corner away from him trying to stop my shaking but failed horribly. Seeing that he was getting closer I closed my eyes shut hoping that he would go away. I felt him grab my wrist and drag me to my bed. He tossed me on my tummy so he could take out the glass.

Deidara:''Either you take off your shirt our I will.''Sitting up in defeat I took off my shirt(I was wearing a bra so don't get any dirty ideas.)I shut me eyes very tight waiting for the pain to hit.

Deidara:''that's in pretty deep,un.''

Yuki:''I already know that. Can you get all of them out.''

Deidara:''I think,yeah.''

Yuki:''You think?!''

With out saying another word he put his fingers into my wounds and started to pull out the vase that was deep in my skin. After 30 minutes of horrible pain I knew it was over because he walked out of the room. Walking over to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom I got a wet wash cloth and started to clean my wounds looking under the sink I got the first aid kit and bandaged my back. I went out of my room and down the hall to where my friends were I could hear Emily crying which quickend my steps thinking that one of those idiots could have hurt her badly.

Yuki:''Are you guys okay?''

Joy:''Are we okay?You were the one who was injured are you okay?

Yuki:''I'm fine. Em why are you crying?did they hurt you?''

Em:''no i'm okay.'' Sitting down in a circle on the rug we started to discuss what we do next.

Amy:''I've seen alot of wierd people in NYC but these guys have to be on top of the list. When they were talking it sounded like they came from somewhere deep in china or something.''

Em:''And they look down right wierd.''

Joy:''shh. someone will hear you.''

Yuki:''should we call the police?''

Em:''I don't think so they are not normal so calling the police will lead to probally more deaths then everyone in the U.S. will be looking for them and they may kill us for telling everyone they exist.''

Amy:''why would they?''

Em:''After seeing what they did to Yuki they are capable of doing anything.''

Yuki:''Well they can't stay here they may end up killing us or worse our parents.''

Joy:''I say just for the time being just go along with what they say with out question so no one else will get hurt. And Yuki, watch your mouth.''

Yuki:''fine. But what will we do when are parents come back in a few months?''

Amy:''will just have to take one step at a time.''

Before we could finish are talking we heard someone walking down the hall. When the door open we saw that it was the guy that pulled me into the room. ''follow me.'' doing as he said we all got up from the rug and followed him down to where his friends were. Once we got down there we stood in the middle of the room Joy was on my right, Amy was on my left, and Em was at her left.

Pein:''If you answer are questions with out being sarcastic we will not kill.'' All my friends nodded but I was to lost in my thoughts to move any part of my body I remember looking at the floor thinking 'Is he saying that they won't kill us but they'll hurt us? What if our parents come back and they kill them? If we tell them everything they want to know will they have no further use for us and leave, or will they kill us and leave?' I was pulled out of my thoughts by glares making holes go into my head I looked to see everyone in the room looking at me for an answer. Not wanting to talk to them I just nodded.

Pein:''what are your names?''

'Is he kidding he can't be serious?can he?

Joy:''joy bruner.''

Amy:'' Amy Moore and this is my sister Emily.''

'How can they just tell them their names if they haden't even told us theirs.'

Yuki:''Tell us your names?''

Pein:''you haven't told us your name yet so we can't tell you.''

Yuki:'' Kazama.''

Pein:''and your first name?''

''Yuki. Now tell us your names.''

Pein:''I'm Pein,this is Konan,Itachi,Kisame,Tobi,Deidara,Sasori,Orochimaru,Haiden,Kakuzu.''

Before any more talking could continue all of us could hear a person yelling outside the window in the living room.''Kazama I know ur here come out!'' Running over to the couch pushing sasori to one side and deidara to the other I opend the window.

Yuki:''GO HOME!''

Bryan:''I challenge you to a paintball fight at dusk on the rooftops.''

Yuki:''Any rules?''

Bryan:''You come alone.''

Yuki:''I'll be there.'' After that I closed the window turned around to see my friends giving me a worry glare because the other guys were giving me death glares.

Yuki:''what?''

Itachi:''whats a paintball fight?''

Yuki:''they're a little sphere that hold paint in it and you shoot it at another person.''

Sasori:''with what?''

Yuki:''A gun.''

Amy:''Yuki remember the last time you had a paintball fight?''

Yuki:''Mom yelled at us for getting paint on the walls.''

Amy:''NOT WITH US WITH IT?!''

Yuki:''um no.''

Em:''you are violent when you play it with him.''

Yuki:''I am not.''

Joy:''You destroyed other peoples property and your parent's,you disturbed the peace, you made one civilan go to the hospital, and the cops came over and your dad had to pay 4,000.''

Yuki:''whats ur point?''

Joy,Amy,Em:''YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY PAINTBALL!''

Yuki:''He challenged me first i'm not backing down just because of one accident.''

Joy:''four.''

Yuki:''that many? Well don't worry it's going to be at night so we can't hurt anyone, onless a thug come out into the open.''

Amy:''forget it ur not leaving the house.''

sitting on the couch i crossed my arms in front of me I wasen't mad but I just realized that the cops came over the last time we did that so if I did do that and they came over all hell would be broken loose.

Konan:''where are we?''

Joy:''New York City.''

Pein:''the truth.''

Amy walked over to her backpack which had her school supplies in it (0.o) and grabed out her notebook which had the united states on it and handed it to them to take a look at it.

Pein:''Looks like it worked then.'' Everyone there nodded.

Em:''what worked?''

Itachi:''It's none of your bussiness.''

Yuki:''Okay if it's none of are bussiness will leave you down here with ur bussiness and were going upstairs.''grabing Em by her wrist while the other two followed we headed back to my room.

(a.n. okay I know it's not that good because it's my first fanfic but I should have maybe the other chapter up very soon so enjoy)


End file.
